Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Tiffany completes in her favorite game, she earns $930$ points. Tiffany already has $160$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3960$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Tiffany needs to complete to reach her goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Tiffany will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Tiffany wants to have at least $3960$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3960$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3960$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 930 + 160 \geq 3960$ $ x \cdot 930 \geq 3960 - 160 $ $ x \cdot 930 \geq 3800 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3800}{930} \approx 4.09$ Since Tiffany won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $4.09$ up to $5$ Tiffany must complete at least 5 levels.